


It's Not Over Yet

by charmax



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmax/pseuds/charmax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nimueh shows Morgana the path to her destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Over Yet

  
**Video Title:** It's Not Over Yet  
 **Song Title/Artist:** It's Not Over Yet - Goldfrapp  
 **Show:** Merlin BBC  
 **Summary:** Nimueh shows Morgana the path to her destiny.  
 **Length/Format:** 2.53, (Xvid, Stream)  
 **Notes:** No matter what version of the Arthurian legend I've watched or read I've always found Morgana the most interesting character. "Merlin" has been no exception. I was struck by how awful it must be to be a seer to know that you are destined to betray and lose everything and everyone you hold dear. Merlin's magic will go on to earn him authority, respect and love in Arthur's Camelot whereas Morgana is destined to be alone and ostracised by her "gift" in short she is going to become very much like Nimueh. I wanted to explore that in this vid. I imagined that Nimueh was connected to Morgana in the same way as the Dragon is to Merlin. So here we have Nimueh converting Morgana into Morgan le Fay and rather enjoying herself while she's doing it. The femslash vibe is entirely intentional so feel free to just look at the pretty.

**Links:** [Download Xvid (640x352 - 35MB)](http://bronze-ambition.net/vids/AVIS/NotOver-Charmax-lar.zip) | [Stream@Youtube](http://uk.youtube.com/watch?v=uD5Yq31lV_g)

  
[It's Not Over Yet](http://vimeo.com/2671476) from [Charmax](http://vimeo.com/charmax) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).  
 **Password: iheartvidz**

 

**Goldfrapp - It's Not Over Yet**

_I'll live for you  
I'd die for you  
Do what you want me to  
I'll cry for you  
My tears will show  
That I can't let you go_

_It's not over, not over, not over, not over yet  
You still want me, don't you  
It's not over, not over, not over yet  
Cos I can see through you_

_Don't let me down  
Don't make a sound  
Don't throw it all away  
Remember me  
So tenderly  
Don't let it slip away_

_It's not over, not over, not over, not over yet  
You still want me, don't you  
It's not over, not over, not over yet  
Cos I can see through you_

_I'll live for you_  
I'd die for you  
Do what you want me to 


End file.
